


Late Night Frustrations

by pajamyjams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: FaceFucking, Other, blowjob, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamyjams/pseuds/pajamyjams
Summary: Waking up to Poe stroking himself and helping him relieve his frustrations
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Late Night Frustrations

I wrote a thing for a friend and uhh it’s practically porn. Its definitely that. But they liked it so i’m sharing. I’m putting it under the cut. Definitely rated M for mature content (oral sex) and dirty words. But if you wanna read a story wear you blow Poe here you go

The two of you had a quieter night than most. Still a fun night. You can’t spend a night with Poe without having at least a little fun. But this night as every night comes to a close. He’d kissed you goodnight before pulling you tight against him, a habit the two of you formed early in your relationship. You’d fallen asleep before long, his chest rising against you back and his warm hand over yours.

It was too early… or maybe too late? It was still dark in Poe’s quarters so it wasn’t time to be awake yet and you immediately missed his warmth around you. That’s when you first heard it. Your name so quietly panted next to you. Barely above a whisper. You felt the sheets billowing slightly (not that slightly). You turn slowly to look upon him. And even doing this dirty deed, he is a sight to behold in the moonlight. Barely more than a silhouette, his head tilted back, his eyes shut tight in frustration, his lower lip barely between his teeth. Your eyes travel down as his body has a light sweat. He’s been working at his cock. Hard enough to wake you and too hard to notice your movement.

A groan of frustration escapes from him and you just melt a little. As his hand pumps beneath the tented sheet. He shoves the fabric down, freeing his cock it was apparently in his way. Poe whimpers and groans. He’s practically begging you to help.

“Poe… babe” you whisper “let me help you” you grin a little always eager to help him.

Reaching down as you wrap your fingers around his thick cock. You always marveled at how big it looked and how hot felt in your hands. You stroked him slowly teasingly. Spitting on his cockhead before slowly spreading it around his cock.

“F-fuck baby… more” Poe practically whimpers beneath you

Well you’ve always been one that’s happy to oblige. You keep stroking his generous length leaning down now to tease him more. You press a small kiss to the head of his cock before quickly swirling your tongue around him. Pressing small kisses down and back up his shaft you briefly think you’ve never loved a cock as much as Poe’s perfect one.

Poe’s thighs are flexing beneath you. You can hear him moaning your name and you can feel his hand on your shoulder. The heat searing even through your shirt. His hand squeezes your shoulder just a little as you flick your tongue back and forth over the head of his cock.

“I need more… fuck” he groaned loud enough you’re sure even your nieghbors could hear the hunger in his voice.

The hand on your shoulder quickly moves to your head tugging your hair slightly as he pushes up parting your lips and you feel him on your tongue. You relish the moment he takes the lead back from you. He’s looking down into your eyes. His own darkening with a wanton lust. And your eyes widen as his other hand threads its fingers in your hair and pulls you down roughly on his cock. He groans as he pushes deep into your mouth. His roughness makes you gag at first. His thick dick fills your mouth as the roughness makes your eyes water just a little, He holds you there, half a moment passes and he eases you back up his cock.

“Fuck babe… more”

Poe eases you back up a little, and you do your best to suck him hard the way you know he wants you to. He pulls you back up to the tip and you feel you can breathe again but only for a moment as he’s quickly pushing you back down on his cock. Slower this time. Inching you down his cock until he’s filling your throat again.

“Hmm fuck baby… look at me”

He orders you and your eyes flick to his once more. You feel him pull out of your mouth just a little bit before he thrusts up hard. Poe quickly builds a rhythm using his strong and hot hands to keep you in place as he pumps his dick in and out of your mouth. Drool spilling out of your mouth each time he hits the back of your throat. You couldn’t look away from his eyes if you wanted to as he uses your mouth for his own needs.

Locked in this moment with Poe, you have no idea of time passing as he fucks your mouth. He pulls you off of his cock and you’re suddenly aware that you need air as you gasp roughly. Spittle hanging between his cock and your lips as drool runs down your chin. He doesn’t even need to encourage you as you quickly wrap your lips around him again bobbing deeply against him wanting more.

The two of you build your rhythm together now. Poe pumps his cock as you bob up and down eagerly swallowing his massive member. You can feel him tensing beneath you once more. You can Feel how close he’s getting and you double down. Going deeper on his cock and sucking harder. Teasing his balls as he uses your throat to bury his cock. He’s so close. You both want it so bad.

“Huhnnhnnhhhh”

Poe grunts loudly his whole body tensing on a final thrust. His hot torrent of cum sprays down your throat. You try your best but there’s no way you could swallow it all. Another spurt of cum fills your cheeks and the third pushes a dribble out of your mouth. Poe lets go of you panting to catch his breath as his cum mixes with the drool on your chin and drips down onto your chest and his thigh. You gulp down the rest quickly scooping what’s in your chest and leaning down to quickly lick what fell to his thigh.

Poe’s leaning back, his eyes drooping lower now. And you slide next to him. Settling in the crook of his arm which automatically wraps around you. Laying your head on his chest and wearing a satisfied smile.

“Don’t worry I’ll do more than return the favor in the morning… I”m just feeling a little drained right now” he says before kissing your temple “I promise”

The both of you drift off again as your each promised a sweeter tomorrow.


End file.
